


磕药

by ifyoueat500bananasyoudie



Category: South Park
Genre: Drug Addiction, Other, Trippy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyoueat500bananasyoudie/pseuds/ifyoueat500bananasyoudie
Summary: 坦子磕药了*毒品*oocooc小随笔（感觉我才是磕药的那一个）





	磕药

当被注射的药被血液冲散开后，它们停止了流动。我周围的空气想把我杀了，无数只沾了冰霜的虫爪挂挠着我的肌肤  
我刚刚还在瑟瑟发抖，冷汗止不住的冒，现在就烫得快要死了。  
房间里的人和东西我都看得见，但是我不知道他们是什么。我呆愣地看着他们，尝试分辨出来，但是我的脑子里是空的，是满的，装不进一丝东西  
我动不了，我的四肢像包着皮的冰，我同时被热死也在被冻死  
对哦，我快死了，我要死了，我能看见听见摸到一切  
但是我不知道那些是什么  
我快死了  
我快忘记了呼吸  
眨眼和呼吸，这两件事，我的脑子里只有这两件事  
眨眼太痛苦了，我不敢闭上眼睛，黑暗里更冷，更孤独  
我害怕我闭上眼睛就睁不开了  
我听得见我的心跳，但它在我脑中毫无逻辑，我不知道它是否正常，我甚至描述不出它的声音  
我尝试数我的心跳，但是上一拍和这一拍好像隔了整整一个小时  
就在我害怕又要再等一个小时才会迎来下一次心跳时  
下一拍狠狠地锤在了我的耳膜上，震耳欲聋……  
我不敢再数我的心跳了，它让我发抖得更厉害了  
我有多久没有眨眼了？我感觉脸边出奇得冷  
我盯着头顶白色幕布上的圈圈，它们粗鲁地跳过我的眼珠，然后又被我吐出来  
我的唇边有一缕清泉，像烈日下的山溪，像滑过炙热的岩石一样滑过我滚烫的嘴唇。它好清澈，它是我的生命，从我身体里流出去  
我试着发出声音，但是我听不到  
我想我现在的样子肯定很滑稽，我肯定在大声尖叫，说不定呢，我听不到，可能就像掐断喉管的鸟儿一样在沙哑地惨叫  
我快死了  
我开始看见黑色的云朵在白色的幕布上聚集，然后变成带着鱼腥味的黄色，白色就变成紫色  
颜色在我眼前快速地闪过，就像他们害怕我  
我看见金鱼在现在变成湛蓝的云朵里向我挥手，它又变成了狗  
我觉得我的椅子想杀了我，它在向后倾斜，然后又左右摇摆，接着用它滑腻腻的木条缠住我脖子  
我听见狗变成兰花，兰花的花瓣在颜色的变化下颤抖着，它张开嘴，说：我想去纳米比亚的梦想城邦  
我没听懂意思  
但是我觉得她说的很恶毒，于是我伸手抓住它的脖子，说：奥科吉爱的故事卡萨丁  
它笑了，然后又哭了，脸变得像刚出生的婴儿一样狰狞  
她一边哭一边说：看见黑洞等你不忙你  
然后笑了，我看见了她的眼睛，像狗狗的眼睛一样，圆圆的  
我觉得不好笑……

（好ooc，好好笑，一个小脑洞，嗨得比天高）


End file.
